


Nikki Clover Background

by Narias



Series: Major Nikki Clover [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narias/pseuds/Narias
Summary: I wanted to have a separate background for Nikki, with more information about her. The information provided here is subject to change.I also haven't fully decided how I want Nikki and Rodney to have gotten together yet; I have several ideas but am undecided on which to choose from. I will update this with the basics or make a separate origin story for them at a later date.
Series: Major Nikki Clover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671907





	Nikki Clover Background

Name: Nikki Julianne Clover  
Birthdate: October 20, 1975 Age: 30  
Birthplace: Miami, Florida  
Mother: Ann Marie Clover Age: 56  
Father: Richard Jacob Andrews, Deceased  
Eyes: Green  
Hair Color: Auburn  
Hair Length/Style: Shoulder Length, Kept in tight Ponytail.  
Height/Weight: 5’9” 155lbs  
Build: Athletic Hourglass  
Cup Size: B 

Was a very active child focusing on learning languages and martial arts. Parents divorced at age 5, father died of an overdose at age 6. She had her last name legally changed to her moms' maiden name at 12. Was taught about firearms by Uncle at age 11.

Studied Gymnastics, Judo, Aikido, Muay Thai and Krav Maga.

Graduated High School at 16, skipped 7th and 9th grade.

Studied for a Bachelor’s Degree in Foreign Language 

Graduated at age 20 with a 3.8GPA

Joined Marines: At 18.

Accepted to the ‘Officer Candidate School’ at age 20.

Promoted to 1st Lieutenant at age 21.

Promoted to Captain at 24

Promoted to Major at 29

Weapon Proficiencies:  
Hand Weapons: Bo Staff, and Knives  
Guns: Assault rifles, Shotguns, Pistols and is an ok shot with Sniper Rifles.

Weapons:  
HK G36 Rifle with assault grip and flash hider. Carries a Silencer in tac vest. (Has a special Beta C-Mag that holds 100 rounds.)  
Benelli M1 Shotgun with 6 shell strap attached. Carries 10 shells in tac vest.  
Beretta 92FS Pistol  
K-Bar Knife - Thigh and lower back.  
Collapsible Bo Staff  
Several smaller knives – belt buckle, bra, wrist band (Razor Blade), and ankle

Scars:  
Stomach – Knife & Gunshot  
Right forearm – Knife  
Back – 3 Lash marks  
Left Thigh – knife  
Right Calf – Bullet graze  
Left Bicep – 4 scratches from a wraith

Known Languages: Spanish, American Sign Language, French, German, Russian, Czech, Mandarin, Swedish, Arabic, Farsi, Italian, Japanese and Korean. Will learn Ancient and Wraith at some point.

Extracurriculars: Yoga, Swimming, Knitting/Crochet, dancing, and Reading/Watching anything Scifi Fantasy and/or Horror related. She has very eclectic musical tastes but hates country and rap.

Likes: Dogs, Even numbers(the number five is ok) Sweets especially chocolate, Thai, Korean and Mexican foods. Loves the color purple.

Dislikes: Odd numbers, Spicy, sour or bitter foods, Alcohol, certain food textures, and vegetables. Hates the sound of people eating and the color pink.


End file.
